Flip, Flop and Fly
by Red Sherry
Summary: Di hari pertamanya sebagai seorang pengajar, Do Kyungsoo sungguh tidak menduga seorang murid bernama Kim Jongin akan menyapanya di kafetaria-dengan cara menyatakan cinta. [KAISOO. YAOI. FLUFF]


.

 **Pairing :** Kaisoo (Jongin/Kyungsoo)  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Overly Fluff, Super Cheesy  
 **Warning :** Almost 5K of nothing but fluff  
 **Notes** : HELLO FELLAS. Miss me miss me miss me? No? Okay.  
Karena kemarin abis bikin yang berat, jadi sekarang kupersembahkan fluff ringan buat kalian.  
Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Thankies for ma cutie princess, **Jojo** for being a beta reader (eventho, this piece of crap actually doesn't need one)  
Daaaan entah ada yang nyadar atau engga, tapi aku lagi _publish_ barengan sama **Light Kailan** ( _go check her stories too! She's awesome!)_  
 _I hope you enjoy!_

.

* * *

 **FLIP, FLOP AND FLY**

* * *

.

" _Do you believe in love at first sight_?"

Setengah porsi makan siang Kyungsoo mendadak terbengkalai ketika ia merasakan kehadiran orang asing yang tiba-tiba duduk tanpa permisi di hadapannya. Mendelik lebar, ia menoleh celingukan. Mencari kepada siapa pertanyaan itu ditujukan— _dengan begitu akrabnya_ , karena ia yakin ia hanya duduk sendiri di bangkunya saat ini.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya dengan pipi masih menggembung tersumpal roti bawang.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, ujung bibir menukik tipis seperti sedang menemui suatu pemandangan menarik. "Ya, aku berbicara padamu."

Mendengar itu, punggung Kyungsoo menegak. Bukan hanya karena terkejut atas jawaban yang baru saja terlontar. Melainkan juga karena lelaki yang kini memiringkan kepala sambil menunggu jawaban itu menggunakan bahasa non-formal kendati tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Ah," mendengus kecil, Kyungsoo berpikir lelaki— _ralat,_ anak ini sedang berpura-pura bodoh atau memang benar-benar bodoh. Namun ia berniat untuk meluruskan sebelum kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut terjadi. "Mungkin kau belum tahu, tetapi aku adalah—"

"Salah satu pengajar di sini? Guru Matematika yang baru saja lulus dan ini merupakan hari pertamamu? Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku tahu dan sadar betul."

Alis Kyungsoo mengerut. "Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan hal semacam itu kepadaku?"

"Hmm," lelaki di hadapannya mengusap dagu seolah tengah berpikir, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mendeteksi adanya kesungguhan di balik tindakan dengan akting seadanya itu. "Mungkin karena kau mirip dengan seseorang?"

"Oh, ya? Siapa?"

" _My next boyfriend_."

Roti bawang yang tersumpal di pipi mendadak merosot turun ke pipa leher yang salah, Kyungsoo tersedak hebat. Kepalan tangan mengguncang dada beberapa kali sembari ia meraih gelas berisi air dengan segera.

Seolah mengabaikan batuk menyedihkan yang dihasilkan oleh Kyungsoo, lelaki di hadapannya justru menyandarkan dagu ke tepi sandaran kursi kemudian melanjutkan, "jadi—mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya, apa kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Kyungsoo mengacungkan telunjuk ke udara—mengisyaratkan agar lelaki itu menunggu hingga batuknya reda. Tetapi ia seharusnya lebih peka bahwa lelaki ini bukan tipe orang yang mau menuruti perintah.

"Aku rasa, kau harus percaya. Karena aku baru saja merasakannya," sebuah senyum tipis dari lelaki berambut coklat pekat di depannya terukir, sepasang mata dengan warna senada terfiksasi begitu lekat ke arahnya sebelum sebuah kata akhirnya ditambahkan, "kepadamu."

Kali ini, Kyungsoo tersedak air minumnya.

-[-][-][-]-

Setelah meneliti dengan seksama, Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa lelaki aneh yang menghampirinya kemarin merupakan salah satu muridnya. Ia melihat sosok berperawakan tinggi tersebut di kelas pukul sembilannya. Duduk di bangku paling depan, dagu bersandar pada kepalan tangan sementara pandangan melesatkan ketertarikan yang kentara ketika Kyungsoo memasuki kelas.

Mempersiapkan diri untuk hal terburuk, Kyungsoo mengantisipasi gangguan yang mungkin akan diterimanya dari murid yang _belakangan_ ia ketahui bernama Kim Jongin. Namun, hingga tiga soal _pop quiz_ ia tuliskan di papan tulis—yang berujung pada sorakan berisi keluhan terdengar riuh di kelasnya, Jongin tidak melakukan tindakan melenceng apapun yang dapat membahayakan karirnya.

Kyungsoo setidaknya bernafas lega.

 _Untuk waktu yang sangat teramat singkat._

Sebab ketika dentang pergantian jam pelajaran hanya berjarak beberapa menit, Kim Jongin berjalan menuju ke meja depan untuk mengumpulkan jawaban ujiannya. Lelaki itu meletakkan lembar jawaban ke atas meja sembari menyeringai kecil. Kaki jenjang yang kokoh berdiri tegak selagi pandangan menuntut Kyungsoo untuk melongok hasil kerjanya.

Mendapatkan pesan tersirat itu, Kyungsoo segera menunduk untuk memeriksa kertas yang baru saja Jongin kumpulkan. Di sana—di bagian paling bawah setelah barisan rumus aljabar dengan tulisan tangan rapi dan jawaban akurat tertera, ia melihat kalimat panjang yang tampak begitu mencolok di antara dominasi angka.

 _Believe me, I'm so good at algebra.  
I could easily replace your X and you wouldn't even need to figure out Y._

Nada rendah siulan riang tiba-tiba mengudara. Kim Jongin meninggalkan ruangan dengan sepulas senyum seakan puas melihat Kyungsoo yang membelalak dan seketika mematung di tempatnya.

 **-[-][-][-]-**

Kyungsoo menata berkas nilai untuk yang terakhir kali setelah ia merapikan mejanya dengan sangat cermat. Beberapa benda yang tadinya berserakan kini berkumpul pada tempat yang tepat. Permukaannya mengkilap dengan pantulan cahaya matahari dari luar jendela, karena Kyungsoo telah memolesnya sedemikian rupa dan ia tidak tahu _mengapa_ ia harus melakukan hal itu.

 _Ini hanya Kim Jongin_. Pikirannya menenangkan.

Ia meminta murid lelaki itu datang ke ruangannya ketika menutup kelas siang tadi. Namun saat ini, alih-alih kepribadian tegas yang ia bangun, ia justru menemukan dirinya gugup setengah mati. Kyungsoo berkali-kali menarik nafas panjang, jalinan jari tergenggam erat dengan kuku yang menggores punggung tangan.

"Mr. Do?" suara berwarna berat menggema dari luar ruangan, diiringi tiga ketukan pelan melawan pintu yang membuat Kyungsoo sontak meluruskan posisi duduknya.

Terburu-buru, ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang mencapai setengah hidung. Jemari kemudian merapikan surainya yang terlalu pendek sebelum ia mengumpat benci _oh, Tuhan untuk apa aku melakukan itu?_

Dengan nada sedikit sumbang, Kyungsoo mempersilakan Jongin masuk.

Pada pandangan pertama, ia tidak meraba adanya penyesalan atau ketakutan pada wajah lelaki yang kini duduk menghadapnya. Murid berkulit karamel ini jelas tidak peduli dengan alasan yang membuatnya dipanggil ke ruangan.

Berdeham sejenak, Kyungsoo melipat tangan ke atas meja. Ia menawarkan senyum tipis sebagai bentuk kesopanan seraya memulai, "Aku rasa kita bisa bicara dengan bahasa yang sedikit santai mengingat jenjang usia kita yang tidak terlampau jauh."

Jongin mengangkat alis, tatapan lelaki itu menghunus Kyungsoo hingga ke tulang belakang.

Berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya yang tumpah, Kyungsoo berdeham sambil mengalihkan tatapan ke dasi dengan ikatan jelek yang menggantung di kerah kemeja muridnya.

"Kim Jongin," ujarnya sambil menarik lembar jawaban ujian Jongin sebagai barang bukti. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau melakukan hal semacam ini ke setiap guru atau tidak, tetapi aku rasa ini harus berhenti. Begini, dalam setiap sekolah, ada peraturan yang jelas menyebutkan batasan wajar hubungan antara guru dan—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti.

Ia meraba ada sesuatu yang salah karena Jongin memasang air muka tidak nyaman. Lelaki itu terlihat meringis kesakitan. Kedua tangan menggenggam lutut kuat saat mengeluarkan pinta dengan nada merintih, "Mr. Do, _do you have a band-aid_?"

"Oh, astaga." Kyungsoo refleks berdiri dari bangkunya dengan panik, ia mengitari mejanya untuk menghampiri Jongin yang membungkuk menahan sakit. "Kenapa? Ada apa? Katakan apa yang salah."

"Lututku."

"Lututmu? Ada apa dengan lututmu?" Kyungsoo menjilat bibir, kakinya berjongkok cepat agar dapat memeriksa lebih jelas sumber dari keluhan Jongin.

"Aku rasa aku melukainya ketika jatuh kepadamu."

Hening.

Separuh jiwa Kyungsoo melayang lepas dari raganya.

Dalam proses menemukan kesadarannya kembali, ia melihat ekspresi Jongin berubah kontras dengan sebelumnya.

"Ka—Kau—" Kyungsoo tergagap, separuh kehilangan suara setelah menyadari bahwa kejadian barusan hanyalah trik yang dimainkan Jongin, "Whoa, kau benar-benar—"

Jongin tergelak kecil, kilat mata jahil memandangnya dengan rasa gemas. "Mr. Do, aku tahu betul peraturan di sekolah ini. Jangan khawatir, aku akan berhati-hati."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyungsoo, lelaki itu beranjak seraya mengusap rambutnya—seolah perlakuan itu adalah sesuatu yang pantas dilakukan oleh seorang murid kepada gurunya.

"Dan kumohon pulanglah," kata Jongin kemudian. "Aku rasa Tuhan sedang kebingungan mencari satu malaikatnya yang hilang."

 **-[-][-][-]-**

 **From: Unknown Number**

 _Mr. Do, are you less than 90 degree angle?  
Because you're acute one._

 **To: Unknown Number**

 _Kim Jongin, ini adalah cara yang salah untuk memanfaatkan kontak pribadi seorang guru._

 **From: Unknown Number**

 _Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf. Lagipula itu hanya pembuka.  
Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu._

 **To: Unknown Number**

 _Oh?  
Okay, tanyakan saja.  
_

 **From: Unknown Number**

 _Are you made of beryllium, gold, and titanium?  
Because you are BeAuTi-ful._

 **To: Unknown Number**

 _Jongin, be serious._

 **From: Unknown Number**

 _Okay, sorry.  
_ _Aku berjanji kali ini aku serius._

 **To: Unknown Number**

 _Okay._

 **From: Unknown Number**

 _Do you have 11 protons?_  
 _Cause your sodium fine._

 **To: Unknown Number**

 _Tomorrow, meet me after class._

 **-[-][-][-]-**

Jika Jongin mengira Kyungsoo akan melepaskannya semudah pertemuan terakhir mereka kemarin, maka lelaki itu salah besar. Karena kali ini, Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan lebih jelas dan tegas, "Aku mohon berhenti."

Murid di depannya menghela nafas panjang. Berbeda dengan sikap seenaknya sendiri yang biasa ia tampilkan, Jongin tampak benar-benar mempertimbangkan permintaannya.

"Kau tidak nyaman?" tanya murid lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo menelaah pertanyaan Jongin dalam hati.

Tidak nyaman mungkin bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan. Risih? Mungkin. Tersanjung? Oh, baiklah, _sedikit._ Meskipun rayuan yang Jongin ungkapkan kepadanya terkesan murahan, menemukan bahwa seseorang berminat mengisi cerita cintanya setelah dua tahun masa kosong menimbulkan gelitik yang membuat hatinya hangat.

Tetapi ini salah.

Dipandang dari segi manapun—terutama status mereka sebagai guru dan murid ini semua sungguh keliru.

Lagipula, Kyungsoo merasa ganjil karena lelaki muda yang notabene memiliki aset fisik tinggi serta otak di atas rata-rata ini memilihnya. Jadi—mengedepankan rasa penasarannya, Kyungsoo melawan dengan pertanyaan balasan, "mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi seakan baru saja menerima pertanyaan aneh. "Karena aku menyukaimu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?"

"Kau yakin ini bukan semacam lelucon atau bahan taruhan dengan tem—"

"Oh, _stop_." Jongin mengibaskan tangan tersinggung, kaki yang tadi tersilang kini menyangga tubuh untuk mendekatkan diri ke meja. "Jangan membuat permasalahan ini mengakar terlalu jauh. Okay? Aku akan membuatnya sederhana."

Kyungsoo berkedip pelan, otoritas di awal sepenuhnya menciut di bawah naungan serius dari pandangan lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Apa yang perlu _kau_ tahu adalah, aku menyukaimu. _No ifs, no buts_." Ujar Jongin. "Dan apa yang perlu _aku_ tahu adalah, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau—paling tidak, bahkan sedikit saja, tertarik padaku?"

Pada kalimat tersebut, Jongin jelas memberikan celah pada Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan selama ini. Kyungsoo hanya perlu membalas bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan Jongin, bahwa ia menganggap Jongin sebagai murid biasa dan bukan tipe kekasih ideal karena wajah tampan itu, atau bibir sensual itu, atau dada bidang yang sepertinya bisa berfungsi sebagai bantal pribadi itu.

Ia hanya perlu mengatakan beberapa rangkaian kalimat, kemudian semuanya akan selesai dalam hitungan detik.

Namun, Kyungsoo justru menemukan dirinya terbata, pelipis berkeringat karena ia kesulitan untuk menggerakkan lidahnya. Apa yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya gumaman pelan, "aku—uh, aku tidak—"

Seolah mengetahui konflik yang terjadi di kepala Kyungsoo, Jongin meloloskan gelak rendah. Bahu lelaki itu berguncang, sementara tangannya menutup setengah wajah bagian bawah untuk memaki, " _Fuck. He's too cute."_

Mendengar muridnya mengucapkan itu, kedua pipi Kyungsoo mendidih hingga merah matang. Ia memukul bahu Jongin, mendesiskan alasan _jangan mengumpat_ walaupun apa yang menjadi tujuan sebenarnya adalah agar Kim Jongin mau menutup mulut.

Tetapi tentu saja Kim Jongin tidak menutup mulut, apalagi menilik fakta bahwa subjek rayuannya kini membelalak dengan begitu menggemaskan.

" _Seriously,_ Mr. Do. _How does it feel to be the cutest man in the world?_ "

" _Stop_." Pukulan beruntun ke bahu kembali dilancarkan. " _Talking_. _Nonsense_."

Kyungsoo terus memukul Jongin dengan membabi buta dan entah pada pukulan keberapa pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik. Pergerakan brutalnya usai, tatapan berpindah ke Jongin yang telah berhasil meredam senyum.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" tawar lelaki itu. "Okay, aku akan berhenti."

"Oh?" Kyungsoo menelan kekecewaan yang seharusnya tidak hadir. Ia menarik pergelangan tangannya perlahan dari cengkraman Jongin hanya untuk kemudian disentak lebih kuat.

"Dengan satu syarat."

Mematung tanpa nafas sesaat, Kyungsoo berucap ragu, "A—apa?"

" _Go out with me_." Jongin melepas cengkramannya jari demi jari, lalu berjingkat untuk menggenggam Kyungsoo, membalut tangan mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. " _Just once_ _and I promise I'll stop._ Bagaimana?"

 **-[-][-][-]-**

 **From: That Annoying Brat**

 _Reasons to date Kim Jongin:_

 _No one will ever succeed to steal him from you_

 _He laughs at his own jokes, so you don't have to_

 _He's a professional cuddler_

 **To: That Annoying Brat**

 _Kau sungguh berpikir daftar semacam itu akan merubah pikiranku?_

 **From: That Annoying Brat**

 _Well, itu hanya rencana pertama.  
Aku masih punya rencana kedua._

 **To: That Annoying Brat**

 _And what's that?_

 **From: That Annoying Brat**

 _Menculikmu paksa._

 **-[-][-][-]-**

Beberapa hari selanjutnya terasa seperti neraka bagi Kyungsoo.

Ia seperti mendapatkan teror—dalam bentuk berbeda dan mungkin paling manis dalam sepanjang sejarah teror yang pernah ada.

Teror itu berupa rayuan norak yang entah murid lelakinya dapat darimana pada lembar jawab ujian, atau berupa kalimat tanya ' _apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?_ ', dan hari ini teror itu sepertinya berevolusi menjadi tindakan yang lebih berani.

Dengan Jongin yang menetap di kelas setelah jam pelajaran Kyungsoo berakhir, lelaki itu menghalanginya keluar dari pintu kelas menggunakan tubuh tinggi semampai yang membuat Kyungsoo menduga apa sebenarnya yang membuat anak sekarang begitu cepat tumbuh besar.

"Jongin, aku harus menghadiri kelas selanjutnya." Tukas Kyungsoo dengan suara setajam mungkin.

Lelaki yang bersedekap di ambang pintu tersenyum simpul, pandangan menelusuri Kyungsoo singkat sebelum ia berkata dengan nada jenaka, "Kenapa belum?"

"Maaf?"

"Belum." Jongin mengulang seraya memincingkan mata curiga. "Ketika aku bertanya apa kau sudah berubah pikiran, kau selalu menjawab _belum_. Bukan _aku tidak akan berubah pikiran_ , atau _itu tidak akan pernah terjadi_ , tetapi _belum_. Apa ini berarti suatu saat jawaban dari pertanyaan itu akan menjadi _sudah_?"

"Ya, dalam mimpimu." Kyungsoo berucap ketus.

Ia berusaha menerobos ke bawah lengan Jongin yang kosong, namun Jongin dengan segera menggeser tubuhnya hingga wajah dan dada mereka berhadapan.

Dalam jarak yang dekat sekali.

Kyungsoo bahkan dapat mencium aroma alami Jongin. Tidak terdapat bau sintetis yang tercipta dari tubuh lelaki itu, melainkan hanya semilir kayu kasmir yang begitu menenangkan. Menelan ludah, ia sebisa mungkin menahan keinginan untuk sekedar bersandar di sana.

"Aku pikir aku butuh navigasi."

Celetuk tanpa konteks dari Jongin mengembalikan akal sehat Kyungsoo ke tempatnya. Ia mendongak, melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengetahui jalan tercepat menuju hatimu."

"Oh, astaga." Kyungsoo tidak percaya ia kembali jatuh ke salah satu perangkap rayuan picisan milik murid di depannya. "Mulutmu itu manis sekali."

"Oh, ya?" Jongin seketika membungkuk, menyejajarkan bibir mereka dalam satu garis lurus. "Kau ingin mencicipinya langsung?"

Kyungsoo yakin Jongin mengantisipasi sebuah pukulan atau dorongan kasar di pundak tepat ketika mereka berakhir dalam posisi seperti ini. Namun, fungsionalitas otak Kyungsoo yang terjun hingga level menyedihkan ternyata tidak memberikannya wewenang untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

"Mr. Do," bisik Jongin parau. Sirat gurau dalam kornea lelaki itu berpaling tajam, suara dengan _timbre_ berat turun lebih rendah beberapa oktaf. "Jika kau tidak segera menjawab, kau tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Kyungsoo memasok oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, memperhatikan bibir Jongin yang semakin mendekat dengan pikiran berantakan. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah pelupuknya terpejam tanpa perintah.

Demi Tuhan, mereka sedang berada dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Kyungsoo mengucapkan satu-satunya hal yang sekiranya bisa menyelamatkannya pada detik ini.

"O—Okay!"

Tepat sasaran, Jongin menarik mundur tubuhnya. "Huh?"

"Okay _, let's go on a date_!"

Senyum cerah mengembang, Kim Jongin mencoba menggigit bibir agar tidak terlihat menyeramkan. Lelaki itu melakukan lompatan kecil sebagai tanda kemenangan sebelum menepuk bahu Kyungsoo antusias. "Sabtu, jam tujuh malam. Kau setuju?"

Kyungsoo merespon dengan tiga anggukan kaku. Ia melangkah keluar pintu setelah— _akhirnya_ , Jongin berlari riang meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan murid lelakinya itu dengan senyum terpatri serta sesuatu yang terasa lebih ringan di hati.

Hanya ketika ia mendekap buku bahan pelajarannya kembali, ia baru menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak pernah menyebutkan tempat kencan mereka nanti.

 **-[-][-][-]-**

 **From: You Have a Date with Him This Saturday**

 _I'm happy._

 **To: You Have a Date with Him This Saturday**

 _Huh.  
No cheesy pick-up lines this time?_

 **From: You Have a Date with Him This Saturday**

 _Nope.  
I'm genuinely happy :)_

 **-[-][-][-]-**

"Hello!"

Kata sapaan riang tersebut menyambut Kyungsoo ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya pada Sabtu malam pukul tujuh tepat. Kim Jongin berdiri di sana dengan membawa plastik berisi dua kontainer makanan serta satu kardus jus apel kemasan.

Kyungsoo menautkan alis, ekspresinya begitu terkejut sebab, "darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku?"

Mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, Jongin menjawab asal. "Insting."

Lelaki itu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo bahkan sebelum sang pemilik sempat mempersilakan. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya ke meja tengah seperti sedang berada di rumah sendiri, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan ke Kyungsoo yang mengetukkan kaki tidak sabar—menuntut jawaban serius.

"Oh, baiklah." Jongin mendengus sebal. "Aku mengikutimu tempo hari."

" _W—What?!"_ Kyungsoo memekik ngeri, langkah melaju cepat menghampiri Jongin. " _Why? When?_ Oh _, God. Just w—what_?!"

"Ibuku mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengikuti mimpiku." Balas Jongin— _sekilas_ , tidak relevan. "Dan karena kau adalah salah satu mimpiku, jadi aku mengikutimu."

Kyungsoo mendapat dorongan kuat untuk menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

"Jongin," ia menggertakkan gigi. "Ini adalah pelanggaran privasi."

Tidak terpengaruh dengan nada menggigit Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Tetapi Mr. Do," kata lelaki itu selagi menyandarkan bagian bawah tubuh ke sandaran sofa. "Aku berencana melanggar lebih banyak privasimu malam ini."

Kyungsoo terpaku di tempat. Benaknya mencetuskan berbagai spekulasi mengenai apa yang dimaksud Jongin beserta selusin gambar adegan dengan _rating_ di atas PG-13. Beruntungnya, sebelum pikirannya berkelana terlalu jauh Jongin menarik kesadarannya dengan memekik, " _Kidding_!"

Lelaki itu melangkah menuju kabinet penyimpanan alat makan Kyungsoo, mengambil dua piring dari sana sambil menjelaskan mengenai kencan minimalis yang ia tawarkan malam ini. Jongin memberikan alasan bahwa ia ingin bercakap lebih akrab dengan Kyungsoo, maka dari itu ia menghindari tempat ramai dan memilih membawa kencan mereka ke kediaman Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap kau tidak menganggapku pelit atau apa," Jongin berkata seraya menuang pasta dari dalam kontainer ke atas piring. "Ini murni karena aku merasa kita bisa bicara lebih leluasa di sini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku, sepenuhnya menerima alasan Jongin sesederhana karena ia bukan seorang penuntut dalam hal seperti itu. Satu-satunya yang justru tidak dapat ia terima adalah kaus yang membalut tubuh Jongin.

Katun hitam polos selengan dengan bahan tipis yang mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk memindai _abs_ yang tercetak dari balik sana.

Mencoba mengusir pikiran seksual yang berhubungan dengan muridnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa sang murid sendiri ternyata sudah berhenti bicara. Lelaki itu kini memandangnya, dua tangan berkacak pinggang sementara seulas senyum ditukar ketika mereka bersitatap.

" _Are you just gonna standing there and making that cute face all night long_?"

Membuang muka buru-buru, Kyungsoo mengutuk ketidaksopan muridnya dalam hati. Ia berderap mendekat, menarik satu bangku dari meja makan kemudian menggumam, "kunci mulutmu sebelum aku berpikiran untuk menendangmu dari sini."

Meniru aksi Kyungsoo, Jongin menyahut, "kau bisa menguncinya sendiri dengan bibirmu."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tawa sarkastik pendek. Menyesali pilihannya untuk menyetujui kencan ini karena batasan yang sering ia cetuskan menjadi semakin kabur. Profesionalitas melayang entah kemana dan itu jelas membahayakan pendiriannya.

Sialnya, Jongin menawarkan kepribadian yang begitu nyaman.

Dalam kata yang mereka bagi di sepanjang makan malam, Kyungsoo menemukan bahwa lelaki itu jauh lebih dewasa dari lelaki seumurannya—walaupun apa yang disebut percakapan sepertinya lebih condong ke definisi wawancara, karena Jongin menanyakan _apa saja_ yang berhubungan dengan dirinya, sekecil hobi bahkan warna kesukaan.

Dan tanpa bisa mengelak, Kyungsoo memendam dalam hati bahwa ia menghargai segala bentuk rasa penasaran Jongin akan dirinya. Perkara ini pula yang membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya berceletuk, "Jadi, kau sungguh menyukaiku?"

"Perlu aku mengatakannya lagi?"

"Tidak. Tidak per—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Oh, astaga." Keluh Kyungsoo lemah, sembari sibuk menyembunyikan semu yang mulai tumbuh di pipi. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jongin, ia memutuskan untuk melempar pertanyaan yang menyudutkan. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seseorang yang tidak kau ketahui latar belakangnya?"

"Koreksi. Bukan _seseorang_ , melainkan _kau_." Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo menggunakan jari telunjuk, pandangan terpatri lurus tanpa menyisakan ruang bagi Kyungsoo untuk bernafas. "Bagiku, _kau_ bukan sekedar _seseorang_."

Menarik nafas susah payah, Kyungsoo berdalih. "Menurutku itu tetap tindakan ceroboh."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bisa saja sudah punya kekasih."

" _But you don't have a boyfriend_."

" _Well, I_ _ **could**_ _have one_." Sambar Kyungsoo cepat seraya— _tidak sengaja_ mengerucutkan bibir. "Lagipula, bagaimana jika orientasi kita berbeda?"

Pada kalimat itu Jongin terbahak keras tanpa jeda, membuat Kyungsoo semakin mengerutkan alisnya begitu dalam hingga hampir menyentuh pangkal hidung.

"Mr. Do, bahkan dalam jarak beberapa meter, aku dapat dengan sangat percaya diri mengatakan bahwa kau gay." Kyungsoo mendelik mengancam, sementara Jongin menyisip jus apelnya sebelum menggumam santai dari balik bibir gelas. "… _and a very cute bottom_."

"Hey! _I For all you know, I could be a top!_ "

Jongin tersungging tipis. Mengamati Kyungsoo yang terlihat memberengut dalam beberapa kali kedip pelan lalu mengedikkan bahu samar. "Okay."

"Okay?" Kyungsoo menghardik keras, Jongin melirik sekilas. "Apa maksud ' _okay_ '-mu itu?"

" _Just 'okay' as in 'okay, I believe you'_."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau mengatakan _'okay'_ ," Kyungsoo menirukan nada meremehkan Jongin, "seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang mustahil."

"Tidak, Mr. Do. Aku mengatakan ' _okay_ ' karena aku benar-benar mempercayai ucapanmu."

Mencondongkan tubuh mendekat, Kyungsoo segera meneliti ekspresi Jongin dengan jeli. Mencari setitik dusta yang mungkin dapat ditemukan dari murid lelakinya. Namun nihil, Jongin justru memandangnya rapat-rapat, mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk memindai lebih dekat.

 _Kemudian lebih dekat lagi_.

Sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo menarik diri—dan menyudahi argumen tidak penting mereka sebelumnya dengan kesimpulan bahwa Jongin memang mempercayainya, ia dihadapkan dengan seringai seduktif. Ibu jari Jongin bermain-main di bibir bawahnya sendiri, tatapan dari balik kelopak mata lelaki itu menghasilkan efek yang membekukan tubuh Kyungsoo.

" _So_ , Mr. Do." Suara parau yang mengirimkan getaran mengisi ruangan. " _If_ Pizza _is my second favourite thing to_ _ **eat**_ _in bed—"_

Lelaki di depannya menjilat bibir, menyapukan lidah lambat ke ujung ibu jari yang bernoda jus apel.

"— _can you guess the number one_?"

Bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo mendadak tidak nyaman dan dengan reaksi kosong yang ia berikan serta gelak licik Jongin setelahnya, ia menyadari bahwa Jongin telah berhasil membuktikan bahwa ia memang bukan berada pada sisi yang mendominasi.

Menunduk kalah, Kyungsoo memaki, " _I hope you're going to hell_."

Jongin tertawa lepas.

 **-[-][-][-]-**

 **From: Okay, Maybe You Like Him a Little Bit**

 _Mr. Do, aku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu ketika aku pulang tadi._

 **To: Okay, Maybe You Like Him a Little Bit**

 _Oh, ya?  
Kau melupakan apa?_

 **From: Okay, Maybe You Like Him a Little Bit**

 _Your kiss._

 **To: Okay, Maybe You Like Him a Little Bit**

 _Ha.  
Ha.  
Ha._

 **-[-][-][-]-**

"Huh." Do Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang, langkahnya mondar-mandir di kamar mandi rumahnya sendiri. Satu tangannya yang lain menggerakkan gagang sikat gigi pelan ke dalam mulut, sembari pandangan masih belum bisa retas dari ponsel yang tergeletak di petak keramik meja wastafel, kemudian—lagi, "Huh."

Layar ponselnya tidak menampilkan pesan baru dari seseorang yang biasa mengganggunya pada waktu-waktu sebelum tidur dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa ganjil.

 _Tidak_ , ia tidak menunggu atau merindukan pesan tersebut. Ia hanya merasa ganjil.

Atau itu adalah sesuatu yang Kyungsoo tekankan berkali-kali kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan ragu, ia mengangkat ponselnya pada batas pandang. Mengetukkan ibu jari beberapa kali ke atas layar untuk mengecek kotak masuknya. Namun tidak ada pesan baru yang ia lewatkan di sana.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Semenjak kencan mereka dua minggu yang lalu, Jongin mendadak berhenti menghubunginya.

Awalnya, ia menduga bahwa mungkin Jongin lupa atau sekedar sibuk sehingga tidak mengirimkan pesan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi ketika ia bertemu murid lelaki itu pada keesokan harinya, Kim Jongin—menurut pendapatnya, berubah menjadi… _normal_.

Dan dengan normal, apa yang Kyungsoo maksud adalah lelaki itu bertindak seperti murid biasa.

Tidak ada tatap panjang tanpa arti yang dilayangkan ke Kyungsoo ketika mengajar. Tidak ada catatan kecil pada lembar jawab ujian ketika murid tersebut mengumpulkan hasil pekerjaannya. Tidak ada rayuan—bahkan dalam taraf sekecil apapun yang disampaikan kepada Kyungsoo hingga waktu sekolah selesai.

Otaknya mulai menjejalkan berbagai pertanyaan seperti _apakah ia melakukan kesalahan_ , _apakah ia tidak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan pada kencan terakhir—dan pertama mereka,_ hingga _apakah Jongin hanya menganggapnya sebagai permainan yang bisa ditinggalkan ketika sudah bosan._

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuat Kyungsoo hampir terjaga setiap malam. Ia mengulang dengan begitu hati-hati setiap kejadian yang terjadi pada malam kencan mereka. Meneliti dimana letak kesalahannya dan perlahan menarik konklusi bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan malam itu.

Ya, ini bukan karena dirinya.

Melainkan karena Kim Jongin memang sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Tidak apa-apa. Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan diri sesaat setelah realisasi itu membenturnya. Ia masih memiliki permasalahan lain yang lebih patut dipikirkan dibanding dengan Jongin.

Seperti bagaimana cara menghindar dari luka yang mungkin akan ditimbulkan oleh lelaki itu, sedangkan dampak sakitnya sudah mulai ia rasakan sejak sekarang.

 **-[-][-][-]-**

Kyungsoo yakin keputusannya tampak begitu bulat semalam. Ia pikir tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengingat ini bukan pertama kali ia mengalami patah hati. Seperti apa yang selalu terjadi sebelumnya, ia hanya perlu melupakan perlahan.

Tetapi ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya berguling dengan mata yang belum terpejam sejak semalam. Bagian bawah matanya sembab karena ia menangis—dengan cara yang jantan, tentu saja—sebab ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu kesulitan membangun hubungan dengan seseorang.

Mengeluh lemah, Kyungsoo membentuk dirinya sendiri seperti siput raksasa dengan tubuh sepenuhnya terbalut selimut sementara kepala terjulur keluar. Bibirnya mengerucut menggumamkan, " _don't wanna come to school_."

Tanpa mempertimbangkan ulang, Kyungsoo menghubungi bagian internal sekolah untuk meminta izin atas dasar sakit dan dengan rekam absensi mengajar yang sempurna sang penerima telepon segera mengabulkan izinnya.

Kyungsoo setidaknya bersyukur ia tidak perlu melakukan konfrontasi bertele-tele.

Kembali mengerut ke dalam selimut, ia mencoba merangkai apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan selama satu hari ini. Sebab mengenal wataknya sendiri, Kyungsoo tahu ia pasti akan berakhir di atas ranjang hingga malam menjemput.

Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo—dengan sangat amat terpaksa memulai harinya dengan menyiapkan sarapan.

Ia berjalan menuju dapurnya, membuka lemari pendingin kemudian menatap setiap benda yang seakan sedang menghakiminya di dalam sana seraya menggerutu, " _Well_ , kalian tidak sedang patah hati."

Memasukkan setangkup roti ke dalam panggangan, Kyungsoo kembali menggerutu _kau juga tidak sedang patah hati_. Menuang susu, ia mendesis _kau juga tidak patah hati_. Ia terus menerus memaki pernyataan yang sama kepada setiap benda yang tersentuh tangannya pada pagi itu.

Dengan tubuh gontai, Kyungsoo berniat untuk membawa sarapannya ke sofa.

Namun sebelum ia sempat mengambil piring makannya, suara bel mendadak memenuhi telinganya.

Alis Kyungsoo berkerut, ia melangkah ke arah pintu depan sambil menerka siapa yang mengunjunginya pada hari kerja seperti ini. Mengintip dari lubang pengintip, Kyungsoo membelalak lebar melihat siapa yang berada di balik sana.

Ia segera menarik gagang pintu, lalu tanpa basa-basi meneriakkan, "Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya masih—"

"Kau sakit?"

Kyungsoo paham betul bahwa Jongin memiliki kegemaran untuk menyela kalimatnya. Akan tetapi dengan nada khawatir yang baru saja ia dengar ia rasa untuk kali ini ia bisa memaafkannya.

"H—Hanya—" Kyungsoo berdeham, sebuah upaya agar suaranya sedikit parau. "Hanya flu."

"Oh, okay."

Kyungsoo menunduk, tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan.

Ia menarik nafas dalam. Kepalanya berkecamuk hebat diisi alasan yang mendorong Jongin datang ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo tidak dapat memecahkan apa yang sebenarnya lelaki itu pikirkan, ada di mana sebenarnya posisi hubungan mereka sekarang, dan terutama _mengapa_ Jongin masih peduli.

Mungkin untuk kisah terdahulu, ia akan memilih menyerah. Namun entah mengapa, ia tidak mampu mengusir firasat yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin berbeda. Lelaki ini telah mengacaukan hatinya sejak sapaan pertama dan ia pikir ia berhak mendapatkan penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi.

Mendongak, mata Kyungsoo bersitatap dengan Jongin. Kemudian—dalam waktu bersamaan keduanya mengatakan, " _did I do something wrong_?"

 _Wait…. what?_

Kyungsoo berkedip lambat selagi mencerna kalimat serupa yang datang dari lawan bicaranya. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang _punya andil_ untuk menanyakan itu?

Di hadapannya, Jongin bergeming sejenak. Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan karena sedetik berikutnya ia berseru, " _What_?"

Merasa tidak bersalah, Kyungsoo membalas, "K—Kau!" Pekiknya berapi-api. "Kau berubah semenjak kencan terakhir malam itu. Jadi dugaanku sebelumnya benar, huh? Bahwa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai bahan lelucon? Lalu kau berhenti mendekatiku setelah kau puas denganku? Benar begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sahut Jongin dengan intonasi tidak kalah tinggi. "Aku berhenti karena kau memintaku untuk berhenti."

Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap melancarkan serangan argumen selanjutnya segera mematung. Kepala terkulai ke samping sementara mulutnya hanya mampu meloloskan, "Huh?"

"Aku berjanji padamu untuk menghentikan semuanya jika kau setuju untuk berkencan denganku. Ingat?"

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga. Pandangan kosong menerawang nun jauh ke sana sebab setelah memori itu kembali masuk ke dalam ingatannya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

Melepaskan sengal canggung, Kyungsoo hampir menjawab _of course I remember._ Tetapi saat melihat tatapan penuh curiga Jongin, sengal itu langsung berubah menjadi sengguk menyesal bercampur gumaman pelan, " _M'sorry. I forgot_."

"Okay."

Pertengkaran yang Kyungsoo pikir akan berhenti setelah pengakuannya ternyata dibantah oleh suara Jongin yang masih menghantarkan ketidakpuasan. Lelaki itu membenahi posisi berdirinya, melipat kedua tangan ke dada, sebelum menyetarakan pandang dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau tidak berinisiatif menghubungiku terlebih dahulu?"

 _Checkmate_.

Kyungsoo melipat bibir kuat. Ia sekarang mengerti mengapa Jongin terlihat jauh lebih marah dibanding dirinya.

"Aku—"

" _Kyungsoo_." Sela Jongin dan Kyungsoo tahu itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bersemu karena mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir lelaki itu. "Selama beberapa hari kemarin, aku menunggu. Aku kira aku telah meninggalkan kesan yang baik pada kencan kita tempo lalu. Aku kira setelah aku memenuhi janjiku untuk berhenti menggodamu, kau akan mengganggapku lebih serius."

Jongin mengambil jeda untuk bernafas.

"Aku akui, pendekatanku menggunakan kalimat rayuan murahan itu kekanakan. Tetapi sungguh, Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu cara lain untuk mendekatimu. _I'm just_ —" mendengus lelah, Jongin mengepalkan tangannya frustasi. " _I'm just crazy about you_."

 _Well, fuck._ Kyungsoo pikir.

Jika pernyataan itu tidak membuatnya meleleh, seseorang harus menobatkannya sebagai benda paling solid di dunia.

Ia mendadak merasa sangat bersalah.

Namun lelaki di hadapannya sepertinya masih belum mau berhenti meracau dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan dengan kalimat Jongin yang semakin lama semakin menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan otaknya yang tidak dapat bekerja di bawah tekanan tidak berhenti memunculkan ide aneh dalam situasi seperti ini.

Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki lain selain menurutinya.

"Jongin," panggilnya, tetapi Jongin tidak menggubris. "Hey, Jongin."

Perhatian Jongin berhasil teralih ke arahnya. Sekarang Kyungsoo hanya perlu melakukannya sama seperti apa yang biasa Jongin lakukan.

Okay, tunggu.

Bagaimana cara Jongin melakukannya?

Kyungsoo menggali ingatannya sebelum ia akhirnya mencoba meniru seringai andalan Jongin–dengan tarikan bibir ke atas yang kaku serta gerak tubuh yang lebih mirip cacing menggeliat daripada menggoda.

" _Is your father a drug dealer_? Jongin melongo bingung. " _Cause, man. You sure are dope_!"

Jongin tidak memberikan reaksi.

Lelaki itu hanya berdiri dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa didefiniskan.

"Okay. Uh, kau tidak menyukainya." Kyungsoo menggumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dibanding Jongin. "Uh, baik bagaimana dengan ini? _Do you have a map_? _Because I keep getting lost in your eyes_."

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang masih memasang raut serupa dan nyalinya mulai menciut karena itu, tetapi ia tetap meneruskan. " _Are you square root of two? Because—_ "

"Kyungsoo, _stop_." Lagi, ucapan belum selesai Kyungsoo diinterupsi. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mendekatimu dengan cara yang sama karena aku pikir itu tidak kekanakan dan justru sedikit manis?"

"Oh." Senyum Jongin mulai terdeteksi dan Kyungsoo pikir itu pertanda baik. "Jadi menurutmu itu manis?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau menyukainya?"

"Ya."

"Dan apa ini berarti kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo tercekat. "Tunggu, aku belum siap untuk pertanyaan itu."

Sorot mata Jongin yang tegas berangsur hangat, senyum kecil yang tadi menghiasi bibirnya kini telah tertarik hingga ke pipi. "Okay, satu pertanyaan terakhir. _Are you really sick_?"

" _Well,"_ Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, jalinan jemari meremas-remas gugup karena meskipun ia dapat dengan sangat lancar berbohong tadi, ia tidak bisa melakukannya berulang-ulang. "Aku— uh, tidak benar-benar sakit _._ "

" _Good_."

" _Good? Why?_ "

" _Because you need to shut up so I can kiss you now_."

Kemudian—tanpa aba-aba lain selain tengkuk yang ditarik mendekat, Kim Jongin menciumnya.

* * *

 **FLIP, FLOP, AND FLY : THE END**

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Hai, hai, hai!

Lagi kangen sama kalian jadi _publish_ cerita baru.  
Aku minta maaf banget karena belum bisa ngelanjutin ff yang itu *nunjuk sebelah*  
Karena buat bikin ff ringan gini aja aku butuh waktu hampir dua minggu dan hasilnya pun ga maksimal TT

Ini karena banyak dari kalian yang nge-DM, komen dan segala macem di IG biar aku _update_  
Tapi karena aku belum bisa _update_ , jadi aku _publish_ yang baru :(

Maaf jika mengecewakan ya, aku lagi sibuk banget :(

OH DAN AKU GANTI USERNAME DI IG

Pls follow **redsherr**

Aku paling aktif di sana jadi jangan sungkan buat follow, dm atau sekedar iseng komen, yaws :)

AND AS ALWAYS

Review, kritik, saran maupun pendapat apapun sangat teramat diapresiasi.

KAISOO FTW!

 **XOXO**

Sher.


End file.
